It Doesn't Always End In Happily Ever After
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, um, this isn't recommended for Hikari fans, Daisuke and Takeru fans will either hate it or not hate it. And even thought I didn't really have the intentions of doing so, it turned out. ****Yaoi Warning****


O.K, so I'll go over it once again. Not for Hikari fans, and Daisukes fans will either love this or hate it. I'm not sure. So remember: This isn't a 'And the cute little fuzzy bunnies lived happily ever after in the candy castle' fic like every single other one I've written. Got it? Good.

d/c: C'mon! I don't own Digimon! If I did, I'd be too busy meeting Walt Disney to write this.

Daisuke took a deep breath. Below him a raging sea flowed, cold, dark and unforgiving. It beat against the rocks mercilessly, showing no regret. The cold water sprayed him repeatedly, chilling him to the bone. One drop into there and your death was certified.

'Do I really want to do this?' Daisuke asked himself, intimidated by the fierceness of the mindless body. The rain drops fell down beating him, the hardness and coldness of it nearly drown him. He sighed. Why was he doing this? It was still so clear to him. That one moment that would change his life and break his heart.

__

Flashback

Daisuke gripped the box in his pocket as he came up to her apartment. He took a deep breath. Yes, this was the day. This would be the day he would propose to his love, Hikari Kamyia. They had been seeing each other for about a year now, and he was going to pop the question. He could only hope for the desired answer.

He took another reassuring breath and rang the door bell. A moment later, Hikari answered the door. She looked beautiful, in a blue mini skirt that hugged her gracious hips, and a white tank top. Her hair had the usual clips in it, and her lip stick was a nice colour, that complimented her lips.

"Yes?" She asked. Daisuke put on a sick grin.

"Hi Hikari." She looked at him. He coughed.

"Look Hikari. We've been seeing each other for a year now, and I think...no I KNOW that I'm in love with you. And, well, Hikari Kamyia, will you marry me?" He stumbled, pulling out the box, opening it and putting the ring to her face. At first, she looked shocked. Then her look changed.

"Marry you? Ha! No way! The only reason why I ever went out with you was because my brother wanted me to! And I don't love you! I hate you! You make the stupidest decisions and you nearly got everyone killed about a thousand times! You have the intellect of an earth worm! And all those things you did to impress me made me sick! You are pitiful! And besides, I'm pregnant with Takerus child! So no Daisuke! The last thing on earth I will do is marry an idiot like you!" Hikari then slammed the door on Daisukes face. He could only stand there, dumbified.

'Takeru? Hikari? Pregnant?' It started to sink in. He should have been mad, but he couldn't be. 'How Takeru do this to me? He knew I loved her with all my heart.' He wanted to show his anger, but all her could do was keep a straight face. Then, he buried his face in his hands, and started to cry.

******************************************************************************

A tear made it's way down Daisukes cheek, stinging it in the coldness of the night. His best friend has betrayed him. That hurt. His only love hated him. That hurt. There was nothing left in this world for him. Nothing. The only choice was to end it all know. The pain, the rejection. Everyone could simply float away if he took another step.

Daisuke swallowed painfully. _'Daisuke,' _He suddenly thought the heard someone call his name. His head swayed this way and that, looking for the source. He found nothing. He shook his head. He must have been imagining things.

He attention returned to the merciless water, that he would soon be joining.

"Daisuke!" A voice called. His head snapped to the source, that happened to be a blond boy running down the cliff. Daisuke snarled as the blond reached him.

"What do you want, Takeru?" He demanded. Takeru looked hurt.

"Nothing. But what are you doing?" Daisuke glared at him.

"I'm going to die. I bet you're happy." Takeru frowned.

"Why would I be happy?" He asked. Daisuke was ready to explode.

"Huh! Because then you'll have Hikari all to yourself! She always loved you, not me! Now she doesn't have to pretend to like me! She'll be yours! Of course, you've already taken her behind my back! After all, she is bearing YOUR child!" Daisuke couldn't help himself. He fell to his knees and cried. Takeru bent down beside him.

"Look Daisuke," He said softly. "I know you're hurt. But I didn't do it intentionally. You see, I..." Takeru paused. Daisuke glared up at him.

"You what!" He demanded.

"I love you, O.K?! I always have loved you, and I always will! Ever since I saw you I've dreamt of being together! Hikari? She's a friend! The only reason a child happened was because I hated it how you and her were together! I wanted to be with you! So I went to a bar! I got drunk. Hikari went there too, and I told my sob story to her! She took advantage of me in my drunken state and guess what? We had sex! Now she's pregnant and you hate me!" Takeru yelled. Daisuke stopped crying and looked at Takeru in shock. He....loved him?

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Daisuke demanded. Takerus face was one of pure anger. Daisuke had never seem him like the before and it scared him.

"Why? Daisuke, you were madly in love with Hikari! If I had told you, you wouldn't have even bothered with me! You'd refuse me! Wouldn't you have?!" Daisuke thought about it. Yes, he had loved Hikari. Would he have given her up to be with his old enemy? Daisuke didn't answer.

"Exactly!" Takeru said coldly. The were both silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess nothing matters now. I'm going to die anyway." Daisuke said, shivering. Takerus turned from angry, to helpless.

"What do you mean? You can't just go and kill yourself after that heart warming confession I just gave!" Takeru demanded. Daisuke gave a cold, hollow laugh.

"Takeru, my dear Takeru. Nothing can save me now. Not even your love." Daisuke laughed again. "I guess I chose the wrong person to be with. She broke my heart and killed my soul. Too little too late." 

"But you can change your mind!" Takeru insisted, grabbing Daisuke by the shoulders and shaking him hard. "We can be together! We can grow together, we can laugh together! We can have our ups and downs together! It's isn't too late!" Tears sprung to Takerus eyes, noticed by Daisuke.

"Look Takeru. Hikari killed me. I don't know if I can love anymore." Takeru gave him a look.

"But I can teach you, Daisuke." He replied. Daisuke smiled at Takerus attempts, but the sadness in his eyes wouldn't allow him to be saved.

"Look, Takeru. Do you truly love me with all your heart?" Takeru nodded. "Well then, let me do this. For my sake. I'm sorry Takeru. I could have loved you. But not anymore. Please, let me get rid of my pain. Let me be free." Daisuke had tears in his eyes too. Takeru nodded numbly as the both got up.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, as Daisuke resumed his position at the peak of the rock. Daisuke looked back at Takeru. The rain caused his hair to fall down the sides of his head, giving him a cute look. It made Daisukes heart break top leave him like this, cold, wet and heart broken but he had to do it.

"Yes, Takeru. I will set myself free." Daisuke said. He nodded miserably. Daisuke took a deep breath, launched his legs, and dove.

Takeru watch his form fall down to the waters. He stood over the edge, looking down at the raging sea. Yes, Daisuke would finally be free from the living hell Hikari had lead him through. Takeru didn't have to hear it, but he knew. Daisuke had hit the water.

He softly called out, "I love you, Daisuke."

*************************************************

The drop seemed forever to Daisuke. He could picture Takeru, standing on the edge, watching his body float down into the unforgiving body. He could picture Takeru grieving. Takeru was so sincere. But it was too late. Not even the angel embodied in Takeru could save him.

Daisuke hit the cold water with a splash. The water stabbed at him like a thousand knives, slowly taking away his life. He couldn't breath. Yet he didn't struggle. He knew this was meant to be. He allowed himself to be beaten into unconsciousness.

__

'I love you, Daisuke.' He heard Takeru, And his last thought came out without thinking.

__

'I love you, Takeru.'

***************************************

Did that really suck? I'm sorry if it did. I know Kari was OCC but she needed to be, so sorry to Kari fans. I'm also sorry to any T.K or Davis fans that were offended. Am I forgiven? R&R please.


End file.
